Child Of The Leaf
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Historia post-700. Shinachiku ha pedido a su padre, quien antes de su muerte no le da nada mas que un hitai-ate y unas simples palabras que darán un giro de 180 grados a su vida. Lo que él conocia no es nada mas que una mentira y ahora busca la verdad Narusaku & Shinachiku Historia: operadeglace


_¡Subiré hasta el capitulo 5!_

_Espero sus comentarios para decirle a la autora :3_

_¡le encantara saber la opinión de quienes hablan en español!_

〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜

Después de su declaración enigmatica, Ryoukan había fallecido, la vida poco a poco desaparecio de sus ojos. Shinachiku sólo podía sentarse y mirar con incredulidad.

El silencio ler era ensordecedor como él se quedó con misterios sin resolver y un enorme agujero en su corazón ...

Hubo un gran servicio conmemorativo celebrado en el pueblo para el padre adoptivo de Shinachiku en el que incluso el Kazekage y sus venerados hermanos estuvieron presentes.

La sombría multitud presento sus respetos, ninguno de ellos familiares para Shinachiku, ya que eran mucho mayores que él. Colegas de su cuidador fallecido, sin duda.

Sus compañeros de equipo, Ayaka y Magire estaban allí para dar la cara, luego se fueron tan pronto como hubo un cambio en el rebaño de la gente.

"Lo siento por su pérdida, Shinachiku." Su pecho comenzó a arder mientras escuchaba una voz que no creía que él oiría, cargado con la comodidad y la preocupación.

"Gracias, Ayaka-chan." Él dice en voz baja mientras miraba a la tercera parte de su equipo que él pensaba que lo había abandonado. Ella era una chica bonita con el pelo largo de color rojo recogido en una coleta alta y profundos ojos azules que le recordó a Shina un raro cielo, tempestuoso sobre Suna. El chico rubio pensó que se veía preciosa, incluso cuando ella estaba usando su ropa fúnebre, ropa negra.

"Yo sé que estás sola ahora ... te envidio." Ella dijo inexpresivamente.

Shinachiku apreto los dientes, mordiendo de nuevo un par de réplicas airadas. Él sabía que era su manera de tratar de consolarlo.

"Quiero decir, deberias tratar de vivir con diez hermanos mayores ..."

Me encantaría algún hermano ...

Entonces, Ayaka puso una mano cálida en el hombro y la cara roja aumento con el contacto.

"Yo... yo quiero... debes saber... que yo..." tartamudo Ayaka, la cara de Shinachiku enrojecio aún más cuando observa un rubor en su rostro nervioso. Él realmente cree que ella sea la chica más linda que había conocido nunca.

"Ayaka. Shinachiku."

Los dos Chuunin voltean para ver el Kazekage, su hermano mayor y su hermana abordarlos. Ambos se inclinan respetuosamente, Kankuro fue el siguiente en hablar.

"¡Largalo, mocosa! Tenemos que hablar con Shinachiku en privado." El hombre pintado se burla.

"¡Él no es mi cosa!" Ayaka gruñe con rabia, golpeando su mano, dejando a Kankuro riendo en su ausencia. Temari pasos hacia adelante y le entrego a Shina una caja lacada en negro con el símbolo de Sunagakure en el frente. Su expresión era tierno y amable, muy diferente de la expresión que ella solía llevar.

"Era de tu padre. Él la dejó para ti" El Kazekage pelirrojo hablo, su mirada nunca intimidante para Shinachiku. "También no tendrás que preocuparte por la comida, el dinero, o la vivienda, ya que el pueblo ahora te proporcionara todas tus necesidades y deseos de acuerdo con los últimos deseos de tu padre."

Shinachiku sostuvo la caja cerca de su pecho como si robar un último abrazo de su amado "padre".

"Tu padre ha sido muy valioso para nuestro pueblo con sus numerosos años de dedicado servicio y amistad. Si necesitas algo, por favor no dudes en preguntarmelo." Gaara se inclino en respeto y se dio la vuelta para irse con su hermano y hermana a su lado.

"hombre ... estoy taaaaan hambriento."

Una semana entera había pasado desde el funeral de Ryoukan y Shinachiku había comido todos los elementos de la despensa.

"Supongo que usted es lo suficientemente mayor para saber la verdad. Por favor, no te enojes… me instruyó nunca decirte."

¿Quién le instruyó? ¿Quién no quería que él supiera la verdad? ¿Su madre? ¿Su padre biológico?

Tantas preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente.

"Usted es un hijo de la hoja."

¿Qué quiso decir exactamente? ¿Niño de la hoja? ¿Nació en un árbol ..?

Shinachiku extiendio su cuerpo desordenadamente en el suelo, con la cabeza caída hacia un lado para mirar la caja de las cenizas y el retrato de su padre. Sus ojos se estrecharon con enojo hacia la sonrisa protectora del retrato, que en ese momento, parecía estar burlándose de él. El hombre que sabía las respuestas que estaba buscando en mil partículas de ceniza dentro de esa cajita al lado de su imagen.

cajita...

¡Caja!

¡La caja que su padre le dejó!

Golpeó sus puños en su cabeza y se puso de pie, corriendo a su habitación para recuperar la caja lacada en negro que el Kazekage le había dado.

"¡¿Cómo pude haber olvidado esa cosa!?" Shina dijo en pura frustración consigo mismo. Se acordó que lo dejo caer al suelo y pateo con rabia debajo de su cama antes de arrojarse sobre la cama y llorar por la pérdida de su único pariente en el pueblo.

Después de unos minutos de revolver en torno a los contenidos desordenados que yacían debajo de su cama, sus dedos sintieron y comprendieron en los suaves rostros de la caja que su padre le había llegado. Con una respiración lenta, medida, lo sacó y se sentó en su regazo. El corazón le latía como si él acababa de terminar una larga carrera a pie, como sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a tomar la tapa del elemento que podría muy bien ser la respuesta a las preguntas que lo atormentaban.

"Toc, toc, toc!"

Trató de ignorar que tocaban a su puerta mientras se esforzaba por sacar a la tapa que era muy difícil de lograr.

"Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc!"

El golpeteo se hizo más urgente.

Shinachiku gimió y se metio la caja bajo el brazo, caminando con furia hacia su puerta de entrada, ante la sospecha de que la persona en el otro lado no se fuera a desaparecer hasta que los atendiera.

"..."

Su mano se detuvo en la manija de la puerta en cuanto golpeteo se detuvo, perplejo en cuanto a por qué el visitante de repente detuvo su acoso.

"SHYAAAAAAAA!"

Sus ojos se abrieron en repentino reconocimiento del grito que se escuchó desde el otro lado.

"Ayaka-Cha-"

Su puerta principal se cayó con el chico rubio debajo de él, se estrello contra el suelo mientras su compañera de equipo, salto sobre él agresivamente.

"Shinachiku! ¿Dónde estás ?!" Ella grito con voz desesperada, corriendo fuera de la habitación. "Háblame !"

Desde debajo de la pesada puerta, gemidos Shinachiku. Podía oír Ayaka estrellándose a través de su casa, en busca de él. Empuja la losa de madera fuera de él y se sentó, frotándose la cabeza palpitante.

"Estoy aquí ... Ayaka-chan." Él dijo voz baja al intruso quien respondió de inmediato corriendo al frente de su casa.

"¡Idiota!" le grito con rabia, apretó los puños a los costados. "Yo ... yo pensé que estabas muerto! Has estado fuera por una semana entera !"

Shinachiku se paro frente a ella y se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza, sonriendo brillantemente, para sonrojar Ayaka.

"Siento haberte preocupado." respondio, conmovido por su preocupación sobre su bienestar. Con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, ella se adelanto lentamente hasta que estaba simplemente a centímetros de él.

Ayaka-chan va a abrazarme ..?

Shinachiku se sonroja, inclinándose hacia ella con mucha anticipación. Ayaka siguio su ejemplo, inclinándose más y más hasta que ... ella puede acercarse lo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire y se tiro rápidamente hacia atrás, sosteniendo su nariz.

"No ha duchado en una semana, así !?" Ella dice con incredulidad.

"Yo estaba un poco angustiada ..." Él dice que, avergonzado.

Ayaka parecía que estaba a punto de dar una conferencia acerca de su falta de higiene, pero ella miró con calma a él y asintió con la cabeza.

"Así que, ¿por qué le tomó tanto tiempo para contestarme?" Ella preguntó, volteando su largo cabello sobre su hombro.

Shinachiku agacha para recoger la caja de su padre. La entrada forzada de Ayaka había desalojado convenientemente la cubierta, y sentar abierto en sus manos.

"Yo estaba abriendo la caja de la Kazekage me había dado a mi padre." Afirma distraídamente mientras se quita el paño que cubre el contenido de la caja.

"Eso fue hace una semana, también. Lo que está dentro de él?" Ayaka pide con impaciencia, mirando por encima de sus dedos.

Manos de Shina sienten un poco de tela y tira de ella hacia arriba.

Fue una larga tira de material negro, sobre el que brillaba un destello de metal.

"Es una hitai-ate? ¿Por qué iba usted que dejar?" La kunoichi pelirroja pregunta, perplejo mientras Shinachiku estaba completamente lleno de alegría en su descubrimiento.

"Mira esto ..." Él señala al símbolo de una hoja en el centro del protector de la frente aparentemente normal.

"Un niño de la hoja ..." El niño dice con alegría, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Ayaka continúa para darle una mirada de perplejidad.

"Yo soy de Konoha."

-Fin Del Capítulo Dos

-Story Por ODG


End file.
